Where did you go
by Emianne98
Summary: Skyler is an ordinary 16 year old girl who likes boys, but to her it seems like not one boy likes her at all. When she meets a strange boy named Dylan, her world gets turned upside down. Will she ever change her mind about love?
1. Prolouge

One Human boy was all it took... to change my life forever.

The way he looked at me, spoke to me, smiled at me. These were the things that somehow made my day just a little bit brighter. That one special boy that I love.

I know it sounds crazy and cliché but I fell in love with him when he first looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that screamed danger, but also kindness. Those eyes that seemed to be saying 'Where have you been all my life'.

Those lips that were dying to be kissed. Soft pink and plump. Those lips that made every word he spoke mesmerizing and intriguing.

God and that smile that would just make you want to smile back. The subtle grins and half smiles. The smirk that I would get if I said something that wasn't supposed to be said out loud or if I was caught staring at him.

His hands and fingers caressing my cheek. Stroking my hair while we laid in silence. Touching my arms lightly enough just to send shivers through my whole body.

I missed so much when he left. I still wonder where he went. But now I know not to ever let him go.


	2. Chapter 1: Love is Just Not my Reality

_Dear Diary, _

_Well another day has gone by and I still don't have a boyfriend. I mean I don't need one but it sure would be nice to have one… I am only 16 I got it, but I haven't had a boyfriend ever. I'm not ugly according to my mom, but let's face it…she is my mom…she is obligated to say that to me. Oh well I guess I need to go fix dinner since I promised mom I would make her my famous Mac and cheese. Maybe love just isn't in my reality anymore…_

I closed my diary and tucked it into my secret hiding place (aka the closet behind my shoe rack). I walked down stairs and into the kitchen right when my mom walked right through the front door.

"Hey mom! How was work?" I asked while getting the pots out.

"One word….hell" She replied slouching into the recliner.

"Awe Mom was it your boss this time or was it that brat Nicole again?" I said with a serious tone.

"Skyler she is not a brat, she is something else." Mom said walking into the kitchen.

"But I can't call her what I want to, because you will shun me to my room and never will be allowed to come out." I cracked a smile and so did mom.

See mom works for a big company called Apple. She is a secretary for the manager of one of the local Apple stores in town. She loves her job and her boss is really nice and not bad looking might I say.

The bad thing about her job is that there is another secretary that works under my mom. Nicole is constantly ruining things my mom does, because she wants to get into her bosses pants.

I think she is a gold digger to be honest with you…

-Knock-knock-knock-

I was dragged out of thoughts when someone knocked on our door.

"Mom since I am cooking my world famous out of the box Mac and Cheese, can you get that?" I mimicked her motherly tone while stirring the pasta.

"God, you are definitely my child." She laughed a little.

She left the kitchen and went to the front door. When she opened it she kind of gasped a little and started talking softly, so I couldn't hear anything.

"Come in, come in." I heard her say to the stranger at the door.

"Thank you Miss" Said the stranger.

I had never heard a voice so sweet and raspy like that. It almost sounded like drugs. No kidding, I was already addicted to his voice. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realized I had dropped the spoon into the pot of water and pasta.

"Crap!" I semi-yelled. The sad part was that I was stupid enough to try and grab the damn thing out of the water. The BOILING water. Can you say IDIOT!

When my hand hit the water I screamed. I heard footsteps running towards the kitchen. I expected to see my mom, but when I turned around I saw a boy about my age standing in front of me.

I stopped what I was doing and started into his dark chocolate brown eyes.

He had black hair, dark brown eyes that someone could easily mistake for black, pink and plump lushes lips. He was tall and skinny, with strong looking arms that you would just want to be wrapped up in for the rest of your life.

I think he noticed me staring, because he had a smirk playing on his lips. Not a smug smirk, more like an 'I caught you' smirk. Does that make sense? Okay good onward with the story.

I looked away and blushed, but my face cringed at the pain in my hand.

He ran over and grabbed my hand to examine it.

"Do you want me to fix it? It is only a minor burn. Nothing that cold water won't fix." He said grinning when he finished his sentence.

I nodded slowly just wanting the pain to go away.

He pulled me gently towards the sink and rolled my shirt sleeve up. He was very gentle with my hand as he turned the cold water on and proceeded to place my hand under it slowly.

I winced a little at the pain but it soon subsided and I suddenly felt the cold water on my hand. This boy was very concentrated with my injured hand that he didn't notice me staring.

"Skyler" I said still staring at him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Skyler, my name is Skyler." I said again.

"Oh, nice to meet you Skyler, I'm Dylan." He said still concentrating on my hand.

"This really isn't the way I meet a pretty girl, but I guess I will have to add this one to the books." He said laughing a little.

I could have died right then and there. His laugh was just so….mmm! Hey wait a minute…Did he just call me pretty?

"Well I usually get injured when a cute boy is near so…yah…" Oh my god! I am such a dumb idiot!

"That came out wrong, didn't it" I asked a little embarrassed.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not, all I know is you burned your hand a little, but you don't need to go to the hospital." He said looking me square in the eyes.

"Well that is good. It still hurts though…" I said cringing.

"Oh here do you have a washrag I can use to put ice in?" He said walking toward the fridge.

"Yah…over there, second drawer on the bottom." I said through un-cried tears.

"I hope this doesn't sound rude, but why exactly are you in my house?" I said calmly as he walked over with the ice and cloth.

"Your mom said she needed to go upstairs to get her purse to get money for candy bars." He said placing the iced cloth on my burnt hand.

CANDY BARS?! OH MY SWEET JESUS THERE IS A GOD AND HE LOVES ME!

Sorry I love candy bars so much that I only buy one brand and that brand would be the ones that boys come around to sell.

"Oh well thank you for helping me with my hand." I said blushing of embarrassment.

"It's ok my little sister used to do it all the time. Not like every day, more like once every 3 – 4 months." He said laughing a little.

I smiled up at him saying "Well at least I am not alone."

He returned the smile saying "You most definitely aren't"

My mom finally appears in the kitchen. "What in God's name happened in here?!" She yelled looking at my hand.

I sheepishly looked at her a shrugged saying "I just dropped the spoon into the pot of boiling water and tried to grab it, which in turn burnt my hand slightly, but I don't need to go to the hospital according to Dylan here."

Her mouth was hanging open a little bit. "Dear God you are my child!" She said smiling and hugging me.

"Thank you Dylan for helping my little klutz here." She said shaking me.

"No problem ma'am." He replied shortly.

"Would you care for some dinner? I think we will order some pizza instead of you cooking honey." She said patting my head.

"Sure just let me call my mom and ask if it is okay." He said grabbing his phone out of his back pants pocket.

He walked away into the living room and I heard him speaking to his mom on the phone but I didn't want to be rude so I walked up to my room instead.

I like my room, NO! I love my room. It is the one place I can retreat into when I have a crappy day at school or work.

My walls are dark purple and black. I have posters of The Frey and The Script hanging all over my room. I also have a giant picture of me and my best friend Briana hanging above my bed. She had hung it up saying "Now no matter what time you wake up, you will wake to this picture of us."

I miss Briana though she moved to London, because her dad got a Job transfer. We keep in touch but not like we used to.

She says it is cold all the time and that she can't go swimming in a pool but she can get in there hot tub. I laugh every time I think of her reaction when I got us tickets to go see the Script. Yah we are big fans and we are proud of it.

I was torn from my thought when my mom walked in telling me that she will be ordering pizza soon and that Dylan would be staying for dinner.

So I invited him up to my room and stuff, because I don't like sitting in the living room that much. It seems like too much space.

He walked into my room and his jaw dropped. I thought something was wrong until he said "You like the Script too?"

I was jumping up and running to close the door behind him. "Yah, who doesn't like the Script?" I replied.

"I think people that live under a rock." He said in all seriousness.

I looked at him and we both started laughing. His answer was correct, so maybe Patrick Starfish doesn't know who the Script is…

"We should hang out more often Skye." He said looking at me.

"We really should. Hey, let's swap numbers so we can talk to each other more often as well." I said excited. I definitely wanted to see more of this boy.

"Okay here." He said handing me his phone.

About 4 minutes later we were already done and handing back our phones to each other.

I had put my name as: Skye O_o

I wonder what he put his as…

I scrolled down and found his name: Dylan =)

That seemed sweet that he put a happy face.

I looked up to see him leaning towards me.

I couldn't help it and started leaning in too.

He looked at my eyes, then my lips, then back up to my eyes.

In a quick moment his lips were on mine and my hands were in his hair.

I tugged a bit on his hair and he seemed to like it, because I soon realized that I was soon straddling him. Everything was going perfect until my mom knocked on the door.

"Kids the pizza is here!" She yelled through the door.

"I think we should go eat some pizza." He said picking me up with ease and standing me up.

"Yah I guess so…" I said defeated.

What shocked me was what he said walking out of my room.

"By the way I would like to kiss you like that again sometime." He said smirking and walking away.


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe Just Maybe

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened since I wrote in you last. The biggest thing is that I got kissed…by a boy….a real living boy! His name is Dylan and he is 17 and he lives in my neighborhood. OMG! I AM FREAKING OUT!_

_Dylan has black hair, blackish/brown eyes, plump soft lips, and he has muscles…like he picked me up without any problems. _

_I got his number and we have been texting non-stop ever since the kiss happened. He stayed for dinner last night. Yeah, we ordered pizza, because I slightly burned my hand while cooking the pasta for the Mac and Cheese…but Dylan helped me with my injury…_

_OH! I will write in you later, because I just got a text from Dylan…YAY!_

I through my pen and diary in its hiding spot and grabbed my phone smiling a Cheshire cat smile.

**Dylan =) – ***_Hey Skye :) how's it goin?*_

**Skyler O_o - **_*Hey Dylan, nm you?*_

**Dylan =) - **_*same hey wanna hangout?!*_

**Skyler O_o - **_*I don't know let me check my schedule…uh YA!*_

**Dylan =) - **_*Cool well want me to come over or what?*_

**Skyler O_o - **_*Yeah that would be ok with me! :D*_

**Dylan =) - **_*Cool I'll be over in a minute, se ya in a few!*_

**Skyler O_o - **_*ok se ya!*_

'YES! I can't believe he wants to hang out with me some more…maybe he will kiss me again…OH SNAP! I need to freshen up a bit before he gets here!' I thought to myself.

I ran into my bathroom and put on deodorant even though I already had some on (you can never be too sure). I sprits myself with my Secret Wonderland body spray from Bath and Body Works that I got for Christmas.

-Ding- Dong-

Oh fudge sickles he is here!

I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one, but I caught myself. I put a smile on my face when I opened the door to find Dylan standing there on the other side.

"What…no chocolate?" I said giggling.

"Sadly…no you bought it all remember?" He said sarcastically back.

"Oh ya, well I have it secretly hidden so I won't eat any of it." I said inviting him in.

"If you know where you hid it then wouldn't you know where to look for it when you want some?"

I thought about what he said for a moment then looked at him and said "Hey! I'm not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree but it will do!"

He laughed at my response and followed me up to my room.

"Mom isn't here by the way." I said turning around to him.

"Oh I am guessing she is at work?" He asked grinning.

"Yeah, so that means we are all alone…" I trailed off looking at the floor.

"Well then, there are an endless amount of things we could do together." He said cupping my chin.

"I can think of one right now…" I said softly awaiting his soft lips on mine.

"So can I" I sighed finally leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and sweet, and yet it was full of passion. Our lips started moving in sync and the kiss kept getting deeper and deeper.

My hands went to his hair and his hands went to my waist pulling me even closer to him.

We pulled away for a second for him to barely whisper "Jump"; which of course I did. He knew where my room was so he walked up the stairs and into my room without our lips parting once.

He sat down on the bed and we were again in the position that we were in yesterday. I started to push him back onto my bed so he was lying down instead of sitting up.

He pulled me with him and we were again kissing. I felt his tongue slid gently across my bottom lip begging for entrance and of course I obliged.

I had never been kissed like this before. It feels weird at first but then holy crap it feels good.

While we were in our full blown make out session I started to tug on his hair. The next thing that happened was the sexiest thing ever.

He moaned.

Point blank, he moaned and it made me smile knowing that he liked it. I was trying not to be too rough with this hair tugging, but I was pulling kinda hard...

We pulled apart so we could take a breath and so we could calm down.

I tried to find words to say and I came up with this, "Wow"…What the hell is wrong with me?! I should have said something like 'damn that was amazing', but noooo all I could think of was wow….

"That was…wow…" He said biting his bottom lip.

Holy mother of God that was hot…He needs to bite his lip more often…

"Best kiss I have ever had." He said staring into my eyes.

I smiled a little bit and pecked his lips before attempting to get off of his lap. When I started to get up he grabbed my hips and held me still.

"I said it was the best kiss I ever had not get up from this spot. Maybe I want to continue the best kiss I ever had." He said in a serious tone.

I smiled and got back in the position I was in and pushed him down on the bed again. He just looked at me and smiled knowing he had won.

Without delay he pulled me close to him and pressed his lips back to mine. What surprised me was when he flipped us so he was on top and I was beneath him.

We continued this for about 5-6 minutes until he abruptly stood up leaving me on the bed wanting more.

"I'm thinking we should order pizza, because I am a little hungry." He said smirking.

"I don't know how you could be seeing we just ate each other's faces." I mumbled.

"What was that Sky?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I trailed off.

"I'll go call the pizza guy."

"Okay I'll call my mom telling her we are getting pizza."

After the pizza got there my mom was still at work. So, we ate pizza and retreated into the living room in front of the TV.

I played Paranormal Activity 2, because I just freak out over that movie. I freak out over the kid….and yes I had a good reason. I was hoping that if I got scared then Dylan would comfort me…see I have good reasons.

Well the part about the kid screaming and the dog barking played and I knew that the loud noise was going to happen, and yet I still would jump.

When the loud bang played through the surround sound it echoed throughout the entire house, and of course I jumped probably 3 feet off the couch.

Dylan noticed this almost immediately and grabbed me around the waist pulling me towards him. I happily obliged and snuggled into his nice firm but soft torso.

I nuzzled my head into his chest and wouldn't let go of his shirt.

"Scared?" He asked cockily. That ass…he knows the answer to his own stupid question….he just wants me to admit it.

"A little…Protect me?" I asked innocently.

He smiled and said "Always."

He leaned down while tilting my head up in order for me to look at him. I knew what was coming next and it happened like every other time.

I felt his lips on mine in a quick peck. I pouted wanting more, and he must have seen so because he leaned in again and kissed me harder.

It felt good and natural having his lips on mine. When I wasn't kissing Dylan my lips felt naked, to be honest.

Well our make out session ended when my mom cleared her throat.

"Mom, how long have you been standing there?" I asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to know that you two are dating." She said laughing.

I blushed and Dylan rubbed the back of his neck. We looked at each other and smiled big grins.

"Mom he hasn't officially asked me out…" I trailed off.

"Really, Fine…." He said standing up and pulling me with him.

He grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Skyler, I knew when I first laid eyes on you that I wanted to call you mine. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked smiling down at me.

I was speechless….Love has finally come to me…God I am so happy right now!

"Yes Dylan, I would be honored to be called yours." I said blushing.

His smile grew 3 xs and he wrapped his arms around me and finally twirling me around. Mom looked at us and left the living room.

Dylan leaned in again and kissed me differently…I can't explain how it was different, but it just was.

Maybe…just maybe I have found love after all.


End file.
